Amarr Subsystems
__TOC__ Defensive Subsystems Legion Defensive - Adaptive Augmenter Capitalizing on the exceptional defensive capabilities of fullerene-based components, this subsystem allows a pilot to augment their Legion’s armor resistance, dramatically enhancing its survivability in combat. Tiny molecular-level conduits play a crucial role in orchestrating the flow of nano-assemblers beneath the armor’s surface, guarding the flow of vital repairs against disruptive impact. Legion Defensive - Augmented Plating Although this subsystem uses the same armor nano-assemblers as standard empire technology, various optimizations have been made. Taking full advantage of recently discovered Sleeper designs, the use of fullerene-based technology has allowed for the combination of far smaller and more resilient components. Legion Defensive - Nanobot Injector The advanced Sleeper-based technology in this subsystem is focused on increasing the effectiveness of a vessel’s armor nanobots. When integrated into the hull of a Proteus, it offers a substantial increase in the armor output of any repair modules fitted, whether local or remote. Although the subsystem offers the same end result as other built-in armor repair augmentations, the technology driving it operates in a vastly different way, allowing for easy removal from its host vessel. Legion Defensive - Warfare Processor After countless failed projects over the years, the dream of linking fleets with sub-Battlecruiser hulls was eventually shelved and relegated to the realm of engineering theory. It remained this way for some time, tempting few starship manufacturers to revisit the challenge, even after the discovery of ancient Sleeper designs and the influx of fullerene-based technology. It was not until the first Strategic Cruiser hulls began appearing in small numbers across the empires that they began to truly appreciate the potential Tech III vessels had for modifications. Not long after, the first warfare processor housing became a reality. Although what it delivered as a standalone unit was undoubtedly impressive, what would count more in time was the way it served as a catalyst. The unit demonstrated to the wider spacefaring industry that the possibilities for Tech III ships were broader than first imagined, and in doing so, it heralded the beginning of even more radical and innovative designs. Electronic Subsystems Legion Electronics - Dissolution Sequencer This subsystems employs a nano-electromechanical dispersion field to strengthen a vessel's sensor systems. Made from billions of advanced molecular-level circuits, the subsystem offers improved protection against hostile ECM. Legion Electronics - Energy Parasitic Complex During some of the first conflicts with them, Amarr engineers noticed a remarkable feature in Sleeper drone technology: the ability of drones to transfer power between one another without the need for specialized equipment. This technology seemed to be innate to every drone in some capacity, and while the engineers could not reproduce this system in modern space vessels, they were able to adapt the technology into modular Tech III designs. The energy parasitic complex turns the Sleeper tech on its head, changing the energy transfer from a symbiotic function to a vampiric one by providing a boost to energy neutralizer and energy vampire equipment. Legion Electronics - Tactical Targeting Network Many engineers have attempted to reproduce the precision of the Sleeper drones' weapon systems, but with very few results. The closest reproduction achieved thus far is this targeting network, a complex system of neurovisual interlays, automated trigger response units, and microscanning resolution ordinances. The combination of these processes produces a bonus to scan resolution, easing the targeting of enemies in space, as well as to signature radii, making the ship itself more difficult to target. Legion Electronics - Emergent Locus Analyzer Emboldened by the development of other, more specialized subsystems, engineers and astrophysicists alike began to investigate modifications to a Strategic Cruiser that could aid their fellow scientists and explorers. The first reverse-engineering projects were predominantly focused on ways to improve a vessel’s astrometrics capabilities. The two-pronged solution of boosting both the strength of the launchers and the probes they deployed proved to be the most popular design in the end. It was not long after the first designs were sold that others took notice and began to reverse-engineer their own. Soon enough, the subsystem was catapulted into mainstream Tech III subsystem manufacture, although perhaps for more than just that one reason. The first designers of the emergent locus analyzer noted an additional – and entirely unintended – effect in tractor beams. Not only did they reach further, but they would also pull in their cargo more quickly than normal tractor beams. It was an unexpected by-product of the processes that increased scan probe strength, but far from an undesirable one. Although it is not fully clear what part of the construction process enables this additional benefit, so long as the subsystem is built in that exact fashion, it will continue to provide it. Engineering Subsystems Legion Engineering - Augmented Capacitor Reservoir Another example of an old technology re-worked to fit the new Tech III paradigm, augmented capacitor subsystems improve upon the size of a vessel’s capacitor. Designers of Tech III vessels were initially hampered by the problem of how to design a modular ship that could swap out basic engineering upgrades on a per-need basis. This proved particularly true when it came to increasing a vessel’s capacitor size without the use of batteries. In the end, the provision of fullerene-based polymers allowed for solutions that had only existed in theory up until that point. Legion Engineering - Capacitor Regeneration Matrix Using the same technology that can be found inside the ancient Sleeper race’s guardian drones, this regeneration matrix greatly improves the recharge rate of a Tech III vessel’s capacitor. Even though empire-based designs have achieved this effect for centuries, the way in which this system works is markedly different. Rather than the usual tweaking of capacitor fluid formulas, this design simply triples the number of nanotubes inside – something not possible until the recent influx of fullerene polymers from which this subsystem is made. This results in a drastic increase in the speed and efficiency of energy flow throughout a ship. The quicker that the surplus power can be redirected back to the core, the more that it can contribute to the overall recharge rate of the capacitor. Legion Engineering - Power Core Multiplier Comprised of countless nanomachines that enhance the energy flow from a ship’s reactor core, this engineering subsystem offers a pilot the option of increasing the power grid of their vessel. Although the empires mastered energy grid upgrades many centuries ago, the adaptation of old designs to the new Tech III paradigm has been a more recent breakthrough. Legion Engineering - Supplemental Coolant Injector When it came to overheating modules on Tech III vessels, the spaceship engineering industry always knew, or at the very least suspected, that a larger breakthrough was on its way. Those first small advances made by reverse-engineering ancient Sleeper hulls were seen by many as simply the beginning of something greater. For these and other reasons, few were surprised by the introduction of a subsystem focused purely on pushing the “heat” envelope. Various designs surfaced in the weeks and months following the opening of the new wormholes, each offering increasingly smaller improvements on the last. Research seemed to stagnate for a while and it was not until the idea of additional, localized coolant injectors became widespread that heat-focused subsystems truly began to perform in a class of their own. The current iterations offer pilots truly unprecedented abilities when it comes to overheating and pushing modules to their limits. Military experts and even capsuleers alike have been left wondering just how drastically this new design, along with so many other radical new entries to the subsystems field, will reshape interstellar warfare. Offensive Subsystems Legion Offensive - Assault Optimization Originally a laser-based weapons system, Amarrian starship engineers were forced to seek alternative construction methods when several fatal flaws were discovered in their design. Khanid Innovations was quick to offer a missile-based solution that benefitted greatly from their years of experience working on Sacrilege cruisers. The reapplication of their previously successful technology was so fast and effective that the more traditional Amarrian engineers could do little but watch as the knowledge and consequent implementation of these new engineering methodologies proliferated across the cluster. Legion Offensive - Drone Synthesis Projector Sleeper drones, while completely devoid of modern shielding technology, are nonetheless sturdy, mainly due to their metallofullerene armor plating and hull composition. When drones are docked into this system, the projection system enhances their damage capabilities, both in absorbing and delivering damage, through the creation of a fullerene-based field around the drones. Legion Offensive - Liquid Crystal Magnifiers One of the many gems discovered amidst Sleeper technology was the creation of more efficient liquid crystal lenses. Amarr researchers have engineered these lenses to increase a laser's focus for longer stretches, both in distance and in timing, allowing a laser to reach farther targets with more efficiency of energy output. Additionally, the fullerene-infused lenses can generate higher temperatures and stronger, more damaging beams and pulses. Legion Offensive - Covert Reconfiguration From the moment Strategic Cruisers became a reality, there were whispers amongst the scientific community about the potential for advances in cloaking technology. They remained that alone for the longest time, with few involved in the reverse-engineering process willing to share any news of their discoveries. Everyone knew that, should the technology ever become a reality, the capabilities of the new Strategic Cruisers would change overnight. The Amarrians are suspected to have developed cloaking technology for the Legion around the same time as the first capsuleer designs began to surface. For almost a full week, Minmatar rebel camps deep inside Heimatar and Metropolis were subjected to ruthless guerilla attacks, almost unprecedented in their ferocity and viciousness. Although initially confused by such a marked changed in their opponent’s warfare philosophy, the Matari knew that each target had been a high profile objective for the Amarr Navy, and noted with deep suspicion how all of the squads had been spearheaded by Legions that could hit and fade with alarming ease. Few doubted who was behind the bloodshed. The Amarrians remained silent for the most part, the only official statement; that God’s will had manifested itself in the heart of evil. Propulsion Subsystems Legion Propulsion - Chassis Optimization This subsystem exploits the latest technological advances afforded by discovery of the ancient Sleeper race’s own designs. Optimizations made to the chassis allow for vast improvements to be made to a Legion’s base velocity. Although the various layout optimizations sacrifice other options for propulsion customization, the flow-on effects from an increase in base velocity make it an attractive upgrade for those whose Tech III vessels are in need of an overall speed increase. Legion Propulsion - Fuel Catalyst The ancient Sleeper race was known to have mastered various sustainable energy technologies including thermoelectric systems, which they usually built directly into a vessel’s hull. Capsuleer reverse-engineers took little time to adapt salvaged versions of these Sleeper energy systems into their own modular Tech III vessel pieces. Thanks to widespread demand in the Amarrian transport industry, fuel catalyst systems were one of the first to be developed for the Empire. Making full use of locally generated thermoelectric power, they are able to supplement the fuel needs of an afterburner. This process makes it possible to inject fuel in larger amounts for the same capacitor cost, offering pilots a significant boost to the velocity increase from afterburners. Legion Propulsion - Wake Limiter This subsystem limits the wake left behind by a starship’s microwarpdrive, allowing a pilot to maintain a lowered signature radius while still moving at high speed. The underlying design is based on the same technology used by smaller Sleeper drones and empire-produced Interceptors. Although the engineering processes behind wake limiters have existed for quite some time in the empires, their application in modular subsystems has only become a possibility after fullerene polymers became more widely available. Legion Propulsion - Interdiction Nullifier Dubbed the “interdiction nullifier” by the Guristas, who suffered its first introduction on the battlefield, this subsystem grants a startling and unprecedented capability; an immunity to non-targeted interdiction such as mobile warp disruptors and interdiction spheres. The origins of the first “nullifier” designs are shrouded in mystery, but the subsystem’s initial production of is thought to have taken place soon after the wormhole openings, and well before the technology became widespread knowledge. Not long after the first Tengu were designed, the Caldari Navy intercepted emergency transmissions from Guristas fleets across Venal, Tenal and Vale of the Silent. All of the reports made mention of Loki-class vessels slipping past defensive deployments and into core Guristas territory despite all efforts to stop the ships or slow them down. Following these reports, rumors spread that other groups began to discover and implement this extraordinary new technology, and yet of all the factions that leapt upon the opportunity, none were so eager or ruthless in their own race to capitalize as the independent capsuleer and pirate organizations that make the nullsec frontiers their home. Amarr Subsystems